Don't Hurt my Faker
by insaneshadowfangirl
Summary: YAOI. SONADOW. RAPE. LEMONS. This story is rated M! Sonic and Shadow are a couple, but Scourge is obsessed with Shadow and kidnaps him. What will happen? bad summary. Good story.
1. Chapter 1

Don't Hurt my Faker

Insane: HEY, PEEPS! I LUV YOU SO MUCH I'M STARTING ANUDDER SONADOW!

Sonic: She got so many reviews on the first six chapters of SEHR that she decided you guys deserved it!

Insane: ESPECIALLY InsertUnoriginalPenNameHere! SHE IZ AWESOME! WOOOT! Her stories are EPIC!

Sonic: I might as well do the thing... Disclaimer: insaneshadowfangirl owns nothing but the plot. And yes, she does own that this time around!

Insane: WARNINGS: FLAMES= TAILS DOLL JUSTICE. I RESPECT THE PEEPS, THE PEEPS SHOULD RESPECT ME. KK? ESTABLISHED SONADOW. ONESIDED SHADOURGE... KIDNAPPING, RAPE, YAOI, LEMONS! POSSIBLE MPREG IN DA FUTURE, BUT PLEASE DON'T HARASS MEH, I WON'T TELL YOU IF IT'LL BE THERE TILL IT HAPPENS. IF YOU DON'T LIKE, LEAVE! ONE MORE THING: SHADOW UKE!

Shadow: O.O UKE! ? ! ? ! ? You've gotta be kidding me, Insane.

Insane: Nope! And 'member, peeps, Insane+reviews= Happy Insane. Happy Insane= More Ideas. More Ideas= More updates. YAAAYZ! Let's get this party started, peeps!

~Chapter 1: Green's Plot~

~Narrator's POV~

It was a bright, sunny day. Central City was bustling with activity. Near the center of town, Station Square was even more crowded. In Station Square park, children, both human and Mobian, played under the watchful eyes of their parents. The park was also a haven for couples, including one that everyone in Central City knew, one that was extremely famous.

These two Mobian Hedgehogs were sitting by the pond, glad to not have to deal with scores of reporters for once. Shadow was leaning against his love, eyes closed, basking in the peace and quiet. Meanwhile Sonic was absent-mindedly running his fingers through Shadow's quills, for once not showing signs of impatience. The two were an item in Central City, being heroes. They didn't care, as long as they had each other.

But there was one person in town who wasn't to happy with them being together. One person who wanted Shadow for his own, and didn't care if the feelings were mutual.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Commercial: Eat at Joe's.

Back to the fic.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

~Scourge's POV~

Damn! I must be crazier than the author... (A/N: Sigh... I'm not even gonna bother...) I am OBSESSED! Obsessed with that sexy black hedgie... MY sexy black hedgie! Just 'cause he's in love with Blue doesn't mean he's not MINE! Even if I have to steal him from my goody-two-shoes alternate self, I will! Because Shadow the Hedgehog is MINE. And I will have him.

Since they got together, I've been watching them, waiting for my chance. And finally, here it was! Blue was leaving without MY Shadow, leaving him to sit and relax by the pond while the "good" guy went to get food. As soon as he was gone, I stepped silently out of my hiding spot amongst some trees, and padded over to my prey quietly.

Not quietly enough.

Shadow's eyes were still closed, but he said, "Sonikku? Is that you, sweetie?"

I walked right up behind him and said, "Nope, but REAL close."

He jumped, but before he could do anything, I swung my fist hard and knocked him out cold. I picked my prize up and held him close as I ran. His fur smelled delicious, like green apple shampoo. I ran toward my hidden hideout to make my preparations.

~End Chapter~

Sonic: INSANE! THIS CHAPTER IS REEEEALLY SHORT!

Insane: Don't worry, another one's on the way today.

Shadow: Are you sure?

Insane: If not today then first thing tomorrow! And hopefully, another chapter of SEHR!

Sonic: Great! R&R, guys, she does all this for you!

~Insanity OUT!~


	2. Chapter 2

Don't Hurt my Faker

Insane: HEY, MAI PEEPS! ARE YOU READY FOR RAPE! ? ! ?

Sonic: I sure hope so...

Shadow: This is your first Lemon, right? And you're really not going to change your mind and make Sonic the one raped and the uke...?

Insane: Why the hell would I do that? ! The point of the story is for you to be RAPED! Now, do the thing or face my wrath!

Shadow: *sighs* insaneshadowfangirl doesn't own us, even if she acts like she does. But we are at the mercy of her...

Sonic: Her AND InsertUnoriginalPenNameHere AND Silverexorcist... Insane enlisted their help with this and other Lemons in this story...

Shadow: WHAT? ! ? ! I'M AT THE MERCY OF _**THREE**_ YAOI FANGIRLS WHO ARE ADDICTED TO RAPE FICS! ? ! ? _**THREE! ?**_

Sonic: Afraid so...

Shadow: Sonikku! HELP MEH! PLEASE RESCUE MEH FROM YOUR EVIL TWIN!

Insane: NOT THIS CHAPTER! MWAAHHAAHAHA! AND PEEPS, R&R! JUST DON'T FLAME, PLEASE!

~Chapter 2: Black's Tears~

~Shadow's POV~

_'Where am I?'_

That was the first thought in my aching head after I woke up. I tried to move, but found I couldn't. Gradually I realized that I was lying in a bed, and my wrists and ankles were shackled to the posts, holding me in a compromising position, with my legs spread and my arms above my head. The shackles were attached to thick, taut, cords that I couldn't seem to break no matter how much I struggled.

I settled for looking around the dimly lit room. The walls were filthy, and there were a few holes. The wallpaper was ripped and torn, and missing in some places. There was a wooden box in the corner, and I wondered what was inside. There was a dirty, cracked window, the only light in the room coming from the moon outside. The window was literally barred, with thick metal bars on the outside, in a mesh pattern. This casted odd shadows in the room, making me nervous. I could see through the window that I appeared to be on the second floor or higher of whatever building I was in.

I tried to figure out how I had gotten here... I remember Sonic was going to get some dinner, and I stayed at the pond... I was waiting... I heard footsteps... I thought it was Sonic, but... I heard a voice, but it wasn't Sonic... I recognized it, though... Who...?

And it hit me like a ton of bricks. SCOURGE!

No sooner had I come to this conclusion than the author decided in her twisted mind that my torture shall begin... (A/N: HAHAHAHAHA... This is your punishment for breaking the fourth wall!)(Shadow: Really? Seems harsh...)(A/N: I was gonna do it anyway, but now I can tack on a reason!)

"Hello, sleepyhead!" That hated voice came from the doorway, and I turned my head to see my captor. "Did you have a nice nap?"

"Let me GO!" I shouted, pulling at my restraints.

Scourge gave me an evil smirk. "Why would I do that? I've wanted you for a long time. If Blue hadn't have stolen you from me, I wouldn't have had to resort to this to have you. But now I do, and I'm never going to lose you."

I swallowed. I wasn't liking the chances I had. Mostly because I didn't have any. Crap...

Scourge walked around to the foot of the bed and pulled off my hoverskates, setting them on the floor. That left me with just my Inhibitor Rings on my ankles, above the cuffs so they wouldn't come off. He then walked next to the bed and began removing his own clothes. First that stupid jacket, then his red sunglasses, which he tossed onto the nightstand without even looking. Smirking at me, he kicked off his shoes and yanked off his gloves.

He then climbed on the bed. Straddling me, he reached up and pulled my own gloves off, tossing them away without a second glance.

"Here we go, Sugar Stripes."

He moved downward, tracing my hips with his hands. I squirmed under his touch, but there really was nothing I could do. I was totally trapped. I heard myself whimper. I'm not normally this weak. But anyone would be terrified in this situation. I was literally shaking. _'Sonic...'_

Scourge clearly didn't care if I was aroused at all. He just wanted to fuck me. He didn't bother with stretching, but at least squirted some lube on his length. It was a good thing I didn't need stretching... It's a little-known fact about my relationship with Sonic. I was the uke. Most people would assume I was the seme, but I loved the dominance Sonic had over me.

Scourge positioned himself between my spread thighs and licked his lips. "Ready, babe?"

I whimpered in reply. I was going to be tainted... What if Sonic abandoned me? What if he hated me? I knew deep down that would never happen, but the fear was still there.

No sooner had I whimpered than he thrusted. It was painful, he was going way too fast!

"Ahhhhhh..." My captor sighed, "Sooooo tight. I love it, babe..."

I heard myself scream, the pain was getting worse. He was much rougher than Sonic... He was thrusting about four times a SECOND... It hurt so bad I was crying. I may be tough, but this was too much, even for me.

"You make a good whore, Sugar Stripes..."

He then leaned forward and planted his lips on mine. Sonic! I need you!

He wanted entry, that much was obvious when his tongue flicked across my lips. I refused, clamping my mouth shut. Immediately, he reached up and plugged my nose. I ended up having to open my mouth to breathe. The instant I did, his tongue slithered in, exploring my mouth with his slimy appendage. I wanted to bite, but I had a feeling things would only get worse if I did.

At least when Sonic and I do this, it's out of love AND lust, not just lust... I feel so much safer in Sonic's arms...

He finally broke the kiss, a trail of saliva leading between us. "Ready for Round 2, Sugar Stripes?"

I whimpered. It was going to be a loooong night... Sonic, I need you... I miss you... He's hurting me... Please... Come soon...

~End Chapter~

Sonic: Finally, you improved it!

Insane: Quit whining. I updated. And finished SEHR. YOUZ SHOOD BEE HAPPYZ!

Shadow:... I'VE BEEN VIOLATED! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME, INSANE!

Insane: R&R!

~Insanity OUT!~


	3. Chapter 3

Don't Hurt my Faker

Insane: I LUV YOU, MAI PEEPS! *produces engagement ring*

Sonic: INSANE! NOT **THAT** KIND OF LOVE!

Shadow: I'm gonna get raped again, aren't I?

Insane: *grins hungrily* YUP! ^^

Shadow: ... *sighs* Sonic, where are you?

Sonic: This chapter has me in it, don't worry, Honey. I'll find you.

Insane: I'll do the thing! I DON'T OWN IT! DON'T SUUUUUUUE MEEEEEEH...

Shadow: I don't like the looks of the second part of the chapter title...

Sonic: ^^'

Insane: R&R! PLEASE NO FLAMES!

~Chapter 3: Blue's Search/The Wooden Box and More Pain~

~Sonic's POV~

I had been frantically searching for Shadow since I had gotten back and discovered my ebony lover was gone. But there were no leads whatsoever for me to go on. I had rounded up the whole team, and we were desperately combing the city for him. Even Silver, Blaze, and Marine were helping. We'd checked all Eggman's old bases, searched the current one, I had personally beaten the crap out of Eggman when interrogating him, and I was forced to conclude that he was innocent this time around (Though that's not to say he didn't deserve the beating I gave him... ^^'). So then I went and beat the crap out of Mephiles, and discovered that he, too, had no clue what happened to Shadow (But, again, he still deserved the beating... ^^').

After being unceremoniously tossed from the dark god's residence, I tried to think of where my poor hedgie was. I knew he hadn't just gotten up and walked away, or we'd have found him by now. Not that he would even DO that...

No, I knew in my heart that whatever had happened to Shadow was very, very, bad.

oxoxoxoxoxoxo

Commercial: Bananas are an excellent source of potassium.

Back to the Fic, peeps!

oxoxoxoxoxoxox

~Shadow's POV~

My whole body ached from the 'fun' yesterday and from being held in the same position for so long. I'm not exaggerating when I say he went twenty 'rounds' with me. Scourge seems to have endless stamina when it comes to sex. And right now, I was feeling the pain.

I had climaxed only once last night, thanks to Scourge hitting my sweet spot a few times, though not on purpose. He kept saying he loved me, but all I saw was obsession. He didn't care how _I_ felt, as long as he got what he wanted.

My own climax from the night before had left me sticky and uncomfortable. The sheets beneath me were stained with blood and cum that had leaked out of my tailhole.

The sun shined brightly through the window, mocking me. I wanted to be sitting in that warm sunshine with Sonic... Not raped by my sweetheart's evil double.

But, Insane is writing a rape fic, so... I really don't get a choice. (A/N: ...B.t.F.W. again...)

My tormentor returned to the room, and I couldn't help but whimper. I was now completely TERRIFIED of the emerald hedgehog... He was scarier than anything else I could imagine, including Mephiles. I used to say I feared nothing... That was inaccurate now. I was officially scarred for life... And I'm immortal. Damn.

Scourge walked up to the bed and planted a kiss on my lips, causing me to squirm. I was trying to breathe, dammit! He was cutting off my main air passage.

After he released me to breathe, he walked to the wooden box that I had wondered about last night. Now, I really didn't want to know what was inside... He knelt down and rummaged around before straightening up. When he turned to the bed, he hid whatever he had from me.

_SNAP!_

I felt an awful stinging pain across my face, causing me to yelp from pain and surprise. I don't think I can take much more pain, dammit!

Now I could see what he had in his hand. It was a riding crop. (A/N: Riding crop; noun; a small whip used when riding a horse. Hurts like hell.(For the peeps who don't know what it is.))

He slashed me across the face again, and again I cried out. "S-stop! P-please! I c-can't t-take it anym-more! It h-hurts!"

Scourge gave an evil grin. "Do you really want me to stop?"

"Y-yes!"

"Then you have to do something for me." And with that, he climbed back on top of me, his captive.

His knees were on either side of my chest, and his crotch was in my face. I knew immediately what he wanted me to do. I had done it before, and I was fairly skilled. But I didn't want to do it to Scourge. The thought alone made me want to puke.

Scourge forced his length out of his hidden pouch so it hung in my face. "Start sucking, Sugar Stripes. And if you bite it, you're going to be begging for me to go back to punishing you with that whip. I have things in that box that are a lot worse."

I whimpered. Then, trying not to think, I took his member into my mouth. Closing my eyes, I tried to fool myself into thinking it was my sweetheart I was sucking on, and not this horrible monster.

"Harder, whore."

I obediently sucked harder, hoping he would cum soon so I could stop. It was a good five minutes before his inevitable climax, and when he came, it was too much for my mouth, and his warm sticky cum dribbled out the corners.

"Swallow. Now. All of it."

I forced the sperm down my throat, trying not to gag and hurl it all back up.

Scourge climbed off of me. "Goodnight, Sugar Stripes." He kissed me again, and again I squirmed. Then he left the room and left me in darkness.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Commercial: Never cook bacon with your shirt off.

Back to the fic.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

~Sonic's POV~

"Mr. Hedgehog!"

I turned. A young woman was running up to me.

"Yes?"

"Listen! I saw Shadow! It was only for a second, but there was a green hedgehog carrying him. They moved really fast, in that direction." She pointed west. "They were going as fast as you can!"

"This was yesterday?"

The young woman nodded.

"Thank you very much, ma'am!"

I ran in the direction she had indicated. Now I knew who had kidnapped my ebony hedgie. I could only hope that he was all right.

~End Chapter~

Insane: ^^

Shadow: :/

Sonic: :'(

Insane: R&R!

~Insanity OUT!~


	4. Chapter 4

Don't Hurt my Faker

Insane: Peeps! THE END IS HERE!

Shadow: YAY!

Sonic: Shout-out to XxteardropsofmyguitarxX!

Insane: Yeah! He (or she, sorry, I have no idea ^^') asked for a Sonadow Lemon! This Chapter's for YOU!

Scourge: *runs in* Disclaimer: I don't think ANYONE on this site owns Sonic and co.

Sonic: WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A LEMON, AN EVIL HEDGEHOG RAPIST GETTING THE SHIT BEAT OUTTA HIM, FOUL LANGUAGE, AND A POSSIBLY OOC ROSY THE RASCAL. ALSO, THERE WILL BE FREQUENT POV SWITCHING, AND IF YOU READ INSANE'S STORIES, YOU KNOW THAT MEANS COMMERCIALS. SORRY.

Scourge: Wait, What? ! ? ! You're gonna beat me up? AND ROSY? _**ROSY! ? !**_

Insane: Yes, Rosy. R&R! FLAMERS WILL BE PUNISHED BY MEPHILES THE DARK, 'CAUSE THE TAILS DOLL IS ON VACATION.

Sonic: Where?

Insane: Build-a-Bear Workshop. (I don't own that, either!)

~Chapter 4: Black and Blue; With a Double Meaning!~

~Sonic's POV~

Either Scourge is an idiot, or Insane wants this story DONE. (A/N: Really, Sonic? THE FIRST SENTENCE? ! I pay good money for the fourth wall!)

Finding Scourge's hideout was painfully easy. It was an old, abandoned warehouse in downtown Central City. Finding Scourge? Even easier. He just waltzed right in like he owned the place. He probably thought he did. Stupid King complex.

I followed, matching footsteps with the green rat so he wouldn't hear me.

I then tackled him, pinning that bastard against the dusty wall.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Commercial: READ INSANE'S OTHER STORIES! AND REVIEW!

Back to the front! I mean, fic!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

~Scourge's POV (Warning: creepy and perverted! AND SHORT!)~

Woot! I'm gonna get laid tonight! I've got my sexy black hedgie waiting upstairs, that blue idiot hasn't got a clue where we are, and... ZOMFC! WHO DA HELL IZ PINNNIG MEH AGAINST DA WALL! ? ! ? ! ? LEMME GO, DAMMIT! Maybe I can get a look at him! ZOMFC, I'M SO SCREWED! IT'S SONIC! AND HE IS PISSED! CRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPOOOOOOOO HSHITMONKEYSWHATDOIDO! ? ! FUCKWHATDOIDO! ?

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Commercial: Thank Chaos that's over...

FIC TIME!

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

~Narrator's POV (Thank Chaos)~

Scourge began flailing under Sonic, attempting to get free. Sonic responded by whacking him on the side of the head.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR, BLUE? !"

Sonic's response? "YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT THAT WAS FOR! WHERE THE FUCK IS MY SHADOW! ? !"

Still trying to get away, Scourge screamed, "HE'S UPSTAIRS! DON'T HURT ME!"

Still pissed, Sonic grabbed Scourge by the ear and yanked him around to face the fury of the blue one.

"You understand, Scourge, that if my little Shadow is not 100% UNHARMED, I'm going to kick your ass so hard people will ask if you got on Chuck Norris's bad side."

Scourge swallowed as Sonic dragged him up the stairs.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Commercial (AKA: Disclaimer): Insane doesn't own Chuck Norris.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

~Shadow's POV~

Great. I hear footsteps on the stairs. He's coming back. My whole body ached from the rough treatment I had been receiving from my captor. I only wanted to go home, to snuggle with Sonic...

Sonic. Just the thought of my sapphire puffball made my heart ache. I had already shown weakness to Scourge, so there was no point in holding back the tears as they came. I let them fall, run down my face, sting the cuts from the whip with their salt.

The door swung open, and my heart almost stopped. It might have, but I can't die, so I doubt it.

Standing in the doorway was one VERY miffed Sonic, with a VERY scared Scourge trapped in a headlock.

I began to cry harder out of sheer relief.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Commercial: Sorry, the scene in which Scourge gets beat up cannot be shown, as the author says it is too violent, even for am "M" rated fic. I'm sure you can imagine it.

Now, Rosy comes!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

~Rosy the Rascal's POV (She may be OOC... I don't read the comics and she's not in many fics... That I read.)~

I was sitting in the park, thinking about killing Scourge for being such a jerk and not returning my phone calls, when my phone rang.

I didn't recognize the number, but I'm crazy, so I answered.

To my surprise, it was Sonic Prime.

"Hello?"

"Sonic?"

"Yes."

"What do you want?"

"I have something extra-special for you, Rosy."

"OOOOH! What? !"

"It's a surprise."

"I'm intrigued. Is it a trap?"

"Of course not!"

"Okay! Where do you want to meet?"

"At an abandoned warehouse." He gave the address. "I won't be there, but I left your present in the front room, okay?"

"Okay! Thanks!" I hung up and headed off to get my present.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Commercial: Rosy's kinda crazy...

Now, Scourge's POV!

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

~Scourge's POV~

My whole body ached. Damn, when Blue's mad, he don't hold nothin' back! Which begs the question of why he'd tied me up and threw me in a box while I was unconscious...

I was about to find out.

The top of my box opened, and I gasped.

Peering into the box with a sadistic smile on her face was Rosy the Psychotic Rascal.

"Best present EVER!" She squealed.

_Fuck... Blue sure knows a thing or two about revenge... I'M SCREWED!_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Commercial: Insane doesn't condone vigilante justice. Unless, of course, it is done by a blue hedgehog. Or an insane author. Whichever works.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

~Shadow's POV (one week later)~

I was finally safe, and home. Lying in my own soft bed, underneath my favorite comforter.

Snuggled up next to my perfect fuzzball.

He had been by my side non-stop since he had brought me home. Now, It was time for his reward.

I stroked his side, smiling. Sonic opened those gorgeous eyes of his and peered into mine.

"I want you now."

It was only a whisper, but he flinched as though I'd shouted. He'd avoided sexual contact with me all week, saying I needed to recover from what that bastard had done to me. I could tell it had been hard on him, to kiss and cuddle without going further.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I want it. NOW!"

He laughed at my command, knowing I was setting myself up to be teased mercilessly. He kissed me, full on the mouth, asking for entrance that I gladly gave. Sonic easily dominated our tongue fight, leaving me to obediently suckle on his.

When we broke for air, Sonic moved lower, now sucking and nipping at my neck. I moaned, it felt so nice...

I felt his hand grab my length and start pumping. Always the gentleman, he ALWAYS makes sure I have an orgasm before he even thinks about entering me. Quickly, the fuzzy hand was replaced with something less fuzzy, but even more pleasurable. His mouth.

He sucked hard, fast, and deep. My Sonikku knows how I like it, and it's only thirty seconds before I'm screaming in ecstasy, coming into his mouth. He swallowed and moved back up to kiss me.

"Are you ready?"

I nod, mewling happily. He enters, gently, and there's no pain. I want more.

He starts to thrust, gently, easily. All I feel is pure pleasure. I know Sonic loves me. He'll never abandon me. OOOOH! My sweet spot! I let out a moan, and Sonic smirks, knowing he's found it. Now he's pounding endlessly, quickly, and wave after wave of pleasure has me screaming. I can feel another climax coming.

"Shadow! I'm gonna cum!"

We both released in unison.

Sonic pulled out and snuggled me close.

"Goodnight, my little Shadow. I love you."

I yawned, exhausted. "Goodnight... Sonikku. I love you too..."

And we drifted off to sleep, happily in love now and forever.

~End Story~

Insane: WOOT! It's DONE!

Scourge: ROSY! NOT COOL!

Sonic: YOU DESERVED IT!

Shadow: Wow... Major uke-y-ness... That's OOC.

Insane: DEAL. It's cute.

Shadow: I DON'T WANNA BE CUTE!

Sonic: So, peeps, how'd she do? The only way for her to know is for you to REVIEW!

~Insanity OUT!~


End file.
